


Behind You!

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Healthy Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Armitage and Techie invite their boyfriends, Kylo and Techie over to watch Halloween movies. New experiences, cuddling, and a bump in the night ensue.





	Behind You!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to end Huxloween with some fluff. This was my first year doing Huxloween, and I really enjoyed it!

Hux stood back and admired the food laid out on the coffee table; popcorn and M&Ms, pizza, soda, and frosted cookies. Pumpkins and orange and black streamers decorated the room around him and Hux nodded in approval. 

“It looks amazing, Armie,” Techie said from behind him. 

Hux turned and took in his brother’s Halloween costume; this year, he had decided to dress up as Pip from  _ The Halloween Tree _ , his childhood favorite Halloween movie. Dressed in a blue button-up and overalls, the only way he could have looked more like the character would be for his hair to be cut short. 

“Thanks,” Hux smiled. 

Techie smiled back and chuckled at the closest thing he brother would ever come to a costume. Hux was dressed in a black shirt with the words ‘Witch Bitch’ written in white with an orange broom under them. He was also wearing a headband with a mini witch hat on it. 

Techie’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he eagerly checked his phone before dashing towards the front door as the bell rang. 

“It’s open!” Techie shouted. 

The door opened and Matt stepped in, wearing a pumpkin sweater. 

“Pumpkin!” Techie exclaimed as he lept into Matt’s arms. 

Their mouths met in sloppy kisses, more reminiscent of hormone-fuelled teenagers than grown adults. 

“Hux,” Matt’s cousin, Kylo, called, stepping in and closing the door, “they found each other!” 

“Of course they did,” Hux sighed, stepping around them. 

Kylo smirked at Hux’s shirt while Hux chuckled at his. Kylo was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon, with the words; ‘Warning, I Bite’, above it. 

“Yes, you do,” Hux quipped. 

Matt sat Techie down and wrapped an arm around Techie’s shoulders. “I still have the scars from when you were five,” he chimed in. 

“You were being an asshole!” Kylo defended. 

“I was seven!” Matt retorted. 

“You were still an asshole,” Kylo replied before changing the subject. “What are you two supposed to be anyway?”

“I’m Pip and he’s my pumpkin soul,” Techie grinned. 

Kylo gave him a blank look. 

“Wait...did you never watch  _ The Halloween Tree _ as a kid?” Techie exclaimed. 

“No…” Kylo cautiously replied. 

Techie’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no,” Hux said under his breath. 

Kylo nervously looked at his boyfriend. “What?” 

“It’s his favorite,” Hux sighed.

Techie ducked out from under Matt’s arm and dashed into the living room. Kylo heard Techie rummaging around before he returned triumphantly with a cracked VHS case. 

“We  _ have _ to watch it,” Techie insisted. 

“Techie,” Hux gently scolded, “Kylo wanted to show us his favorite Halloween movie.” 

“But we  _ always _ watch  _ The Halloween Tree _ ,” Techie protested. 

Hux folded his arms over his chest in disapproval.  _ “How can he still be this childish at thirty-four?” _ he wondered. 

“How long is it?” Kylo inquired.

“A little over an hour,” Techie said in a small voice. 

Kylo looked at Hux then at Techie. “The original  _ Halloween _ is only an hour and a half, so we’ll have plenty of time to watch both movies,” he assured Techie. 

Techie beamed and Hux sighed before walking back into the kitchen. Matt and Kylo exchanged a glance before Kylo followed his boyfriend. 

“He needs to learn that he can’t always have his way,” Hux angrily explained, leaning against the counter. 

Kylo approached him and placed his hands on Hux’s hips. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“I should have told you,” Hux sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “Techie was in and out of the hospital for years, so mom always let him have his way.”

“And Matt encourages him,” Kylo softly added. 

“To some extent,” Hux agreed, “but he’s also been good for Techie. Matt’s really helped him come out of his shell over the past few months and I couldn’t be more proud of him. He truly cares about Matt and is trying to be his best self for him.” 

Kylo smiled fondly at Hux, “I think it’s amazing how much you care about him. That’s one of the many, many reasons why I love you.” 

Hux’s cheeks pinked and he softly kissed Kylo’s lips. 

“Hey, the pizza’s getting cold,” Matt announced, barging into the kitchen. “Oh, sorry.” 

Kylo and Hux broke apart and took each other’s hand before following Matt into the living room. 

Techie already had the TV on and the tape was sticking out of the player. He turned his head when Matt, Kylo, and Hux walked in then nudged the tape into the player. Matt slouched on the couch with one arm over the back, which he wrapped around Techie when he joined him. Kylo and Hux sat beside each other, their intertwined fingers resting on Kylo’s knee. 

The cartoon started and Techie snuggled closer to Matt. After about the first ten minutes of the film, Kylo understood why. Pip, who loved Halloween more than any other holiday, had the misfortune of dying on Halloween night. His soul was captured in a pumpkin by the mysterious Mr. Moundshroud, and his friends attempted to save him while also learning about the origins of Halloween. In the end, his friends offered up a year of their own lives so Pip could come back to them. 

“So?” Techie inquired, popping the tape out.

“It was good,” Kylo said honestly. “A bit dated, but still cute.” 

Techie smiled before switching the VCR over to DVD so Matt could out in  _ Halloween _ . 

Within the first five minutes, Kylo began to regret his choice of movie. While Techie had been fine with the creepy imagery of  _ The Halloween Tree _ , Judith Myer’s murder had him nervously cuddling close to Matt. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Matt whispered, holding Techie close. 

As the movie went on, Techie ended up on Matt’s lap, while Hux began grumbling at the screen.

“Turn-turn the fuck around!” he repeatedly shouted, especially at Dr. Loomis. 

Young Tommy was telling Laurie that he saw the Boogie Man when something fell over in the kitchen. All four of them jumped; Techie buried his head against Matt’s chest, while Hux stood up to investigate. 

“Careful,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux shot him a disapproving look before walking into the kitchen. 

“I didn’t put the breakfast tray back right after I set out the food,” Hux called. 

Techie relaxed and Matt offered him more popcorn from the bucket they had monopolized. 

“Honestly,” Hux muttered, sitting back down beside Kylo. 

Everything was quiet until Michael’s final confrontation with Laurie when the floor lamp toppled over. Techie screamed, Matt held him close, Kylo jumped up, and Hux slowly rose to his feet. 

“We-we’re going to die!” Techie exclaimed, beginning to cry. 

“Shh, no we’re not. Everything’s going to be okay,” Matt assured him, rubbing Techie’s back. 

Hux and Kylo slowly flanked the fallen floor lamp, only for a ginger cat to saunter towards them. 

“Millie!” Hux scolded. 

His cat looked up at him then sat, swishing her tail innocently. 

“I swear your cat is evil,” Kylo muttered. 

Millicent licked her paw in reply. 

Hux scooped her up and she began purring as he carried her to the couch. 

The movie was in its final moments and when the theme music began to play, Millicent ran out of the room. 

“Scardy cat,” Kylo quipped. 

Hux playfully hit his shoulder and Techie slowly unwound himself from Matt. 

“I’m not going to be able to sleep,” Techie whimpered. 

“Why don’t I sleep over?” Matt offered. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

Techie smiled gratefully and gave Matt a grateful kiss. 

“Do you want to stay too?” Hux inquired. 

Kylo blinked in surprise; Hux never asked him to stay over. “Sure!” 

“We need to watch something else first!” Techie asserted. 

“Why don’t we watch my favorite Halloween movie from when I was a kid?” Matt suggested. 

Kylo rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“What was that?” Techie inquired.

“The ultimate Halloween classic;  _ It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown _ ,” Matt replied. 

Techie clapped excitedly and got up to find his old VHS copy. 

“Happy Halloween,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear as Techie got everything set up. 

Hux smiled, “Happy Halloween.” 

Techie popped the tape in and dashed to Matt’s waiting arms. 

“We should do this again next year,” Matt suggested. 

Techie looked at Matt in mild surprise.

Six months after Kylo and Hux had started dating, they had set Matt and Techie up on  their first date. That had been three months ago, and they had been going strong, but Matt was Techie’s first boyfriend. That they would still be together in a year was something Techid had never put much thought into. 

“Techie,” Matt said, “I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I can.” 

Techie smiled and kissed Matt’s cheek. “I do too.” 

Kylo and Hux exchanged a smile and squeezed the other’s hand. 

Little did the four of them know that this would become a tradition that they would continue for years to come. Even when Kylo and Hux moved across the country, they made an effort to either visit Matt and Techie, or Skype them so they could watch all three movies together. 


End file.
